Crush
by InuyashaWifey
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha get into an arguement, and Kagome leaves. While seperated, they contemplate their reltionship, both come to the same conclusion. Inuyasha goes looking for her and reveals his true feelings.


(A/N: I do not own Inuyasha and co., all rights are reserved solely to Rumiko Takahashi. I do not own the song 'Crush' all rights go to David Archuleta.)

_____________________________________________________________

"Inuyasha, _Sit_!" Kagome shouts running off into the forest leaving a mad Inuyasha in the dirt, lying in an imprint of himself, holding a long black glove.

"Kagome?" He whines squinting his eyes because of the moonlight reflecting off of all the glitter on her black dress as she runs away.

"Inuyasha, you should be more considerate towards Lady Kagome feelings. "Miroku advises helping the hanyou to his feet.

"She asked me a question, and I answered it." Inuyasha folds his arms.

"Well maybe that wasn't the answer she was looking for. You should apologize." Sango suggests stroking Kirara.

"Why should I? She ask the question if she wants me to lie." Inuyasha walks back toward Kaede's hut.

"Because you won't be able to find the jewel shards?." Shippo adds. Inuyasha's ear twitches but he keeps walking.

"Feh, who cares."

"What if she goes home?" Miroku asks knowing this would get him. Inuyasha turns one heel and starts walking towards the forest without a word.

_____________________________________________________________

Kagome slows her pace. _He didn't even apologize. Baka_ She comes to a small pond. It's bluish-green and bright green grass is growing everywhere. The just rising moon, shines brightly on the pond.

_It's beautiful out here. How could I have never seen this place before?_ She sits at he bank and lets her face fall into her hands, allowing her mind to drift.

"How can he be so...so...ugh!" She gets frustrated with herself. "I know I asked for his opinion, but still..." She explains to her invisible listeners.

* * *

_"No peeking!" Kagome squeals with delight from behind a curtain in of Kaede's cabin._

_"Feh, no one is." Inuyasha replies._

_Kagome steps from behind the curtain so quietly that no one heard her except Inuyasha. His ears twitch and he turns around quickly._

_"K-kagome..." He can't help his stuttering._

_Sango looks up from Kirara and to Kagome. "You look great!" She exclaims looking at her dress._

_A sly grin forms on Miroku's face. "You do look good if I do say so myself, Lady Kagome." He begins to walk toward her but immediately sits back down when Sango sends him death glares._

_Kagome spins around, so everyone can get a better look at her dress. The dress is black, with glitter all over. It stops mid-thigh, a little shorter than her uniform skirt. Inuyasha eyes travel upward to her cleavage. It was very conservative, in Kagome's opinion, but it does show a lot of skin. She has on long, black gloves, matching perfectly with her black pumps._

_Kagome steps toward him._

_"Inuyasha, what do you think?" She blushes looking directly into his golden honey eyes._

_He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing happens. He eyes travel back to her legs. She can't read his expression._

_"Inuyasha?"_

_"Huh?"_

_"You never answered my question. How do I look?"_

_"Uhhh..."_

_"Mmm-hmm?" She smiles._

_"I don't like it. It's repulsive."(A/N: No flames for this please, you have to read the rest)_

_"What?" Her blush diminishes._

_"I-" Inuyasha looks to Kagome. Her eyes are welling with tears. She runs out of the cabin towards the forest. He follows her out the cabin._

_When he catches up to her, he grabs her wrist._

_"Inuyasha let go." She demands._

_"No, what I said I-" His words are silenced by hers, just as the gang catches up with them._

_"Inuyasha, **Sit**!" Kagome shouts running off into the forest leaving a mad Inuyasha in the dirt, lying in an imprint of himself, holding one of her long black gloves._

* * *

Kagome picks up a rock, and throws skips across the pond. She lets her mind wander. _It's not like I should expected him to say I looked great, but...I-I...I wish he would have._ Kagome jumps at her own thoughts.

She skips another rock. _What am I saying? Do I actually care what he thinks of me?_

_Why do I keep running from the truth_

_ All I ever think about is you _

_You got me hypnotized, __so mesmerized _

_And I just got to know_

"Of course not." She replies as if somone heard her thoughts. _Who am I kidding. Of course I care about what he thinks of me. I-I can't help it, he's just..._ She skips another rock. _I bet I'm the last thing on his mind right now._

_____________________________________________________________

Inuyasha just vanished from Miroku and Sango's sight. He slows his pace to a walk. Of course, he could use his demon speed, but he walks. He walks past a bright, blinding white hibiscus. Among nothing but weeds, and and moss. He stares for a moment, but continues walking. He goes over the black glove in his hand.

_Damn, that Kagome. Why did she have to go and run off like that? For a stupid question at that._ He clenches the glove in the middle of his fist. _All I did was answer the damn question honestly. _His grip slackens. _But I didn't answer honestly. I wanted to say she looked fine, great even, but... _He looks at the wrinkled glove in his hands. _What does she care anyway? I mean why would she care about what some 'halfbreed' thinks? I know she doesn't think about me the way I think about her._ His nose twitches, as he sniffs the air.

_Do you ever think _

_When you're all alone _

_All that we can be _

_Where this thing could go_

_Kagome. Her scent so allurring, mesmerizing really. But I didn't know it meant so much to her..._

_

* * *

_

_"No peeking!" Kagome shouts from behind a curtain in of Kaede's cabin._

_"Feh, no one is." Inuyasha says clearing lying._

_Kagome steps from behind the curtain so quietly that no one heard her except Inuyasha. His ears twitch and he turns around quickly._

_"K-kagome..." He's speechless._

_Sango looks up from Kirara and to Kagome. "You look great!" She exclaims looking at her dress._

_A sly grin forms on Miroku's face. "You do look good if I do say so myself, Lady Kagome." He begins to walk toward her but immediately sits back down when Sango sends him death glares._

_Kagome spins around, so everyone can get a better look at her dress. The dress is black, with glitter all over. It stops mid-thigh, a little shorter than her uniform skirt. Inuyasha eyes travel upward to her cleavage. It was very conservative, in Kagome's opinion, but it does show a lot of skin. She has on long, black gloves, matching perfectly with her black pumps. Inuyasha jaw almost drops._

_Inuyasha face glows a crimson red as Kagome steps toward him._

_"Inuyasha, what do you think?" She looks directly into his golden honey eyes._

_He opens his mouth to say something, but his throat goes dry. He eyes travel back to her legs. **She looks amazing. Stunning actually. She is the beautiful thing I've ever...what am I saying? I can't be...**_

_"Inuyasha?"_

_Her voice snaps him out of his thoughts. "Huh?"_

_"You never answered my question. How do I look?"_

_His blush grows bright. "Uhhh..." **What should I say...**_

_"Mmm-hmm?"_

_"I don't like it. It's repulsive."_

_"What?"_

_"I-" **Why did I just say that?** Inuyasha looks to Kagome. Her eyes are welling with tears. She runs out of the cabin towards the forest. He follows her out the cabin._

_When he catches up to her, he grabs her wrist._

_"Inuyasha let go." She demands._

_"No, what I said I-" His words are silenced by hers, just as the gang catches up with them._

_"Inuyasha, **Sit**!" Kagome shouts running off into the forest leaving a mad Inuyasha in the dirt, lying in an imprint of himself, holding one of her long black gloves._

* * *

Inuyasha picks up his pace, and walks more speedily to her direction. Not caring, where he's going, he trips over his feet, and falls into a thick puddle of mud.

"Oh no, her glove!" Inuyasha looks at his hand, quickly scrambling out the mud. The glove has a small speck on it. Using the wrist of his free hand, he tries to wipe it away causing it to smear. "Shit." He rubs harder, actually rubbing the stain in_. She's gonna be pissed_ He stuffs it into the sleeves of his haori and continues to follow her scent.

_____________________________________________________________

Kagome skips another rock, still deep in thought. _I know he isn't thinking of me. He's probaly thinking about...Kikyou _Her face looses any trace of anger she had left and turns it into depression. She throws a rock, but it just lands in the water with a big splash and a loud _plunk_. She plays with a piece of grass. She removes her shoes and let her feet slide into the water.

"Inuyasha." Kagome looks down at her expression in the water. She looks intently into the water at her face. She blinks then it's Kikyou's. _Kikyou. What does he see in her? I mean she is **dead**. What's so great about her?_ She splashes the reflection with her foot, as Kikyou's face diminishes. Water practically solkaking her hair. _He loves her, I know it. He said it. But why not me? Why can't he love me like he loves her? He said he didn't like the way I looked in the dress. I bet if he saw Kikyou in it, he would have loved it. Maybe he doesn't love me the way I love him. Now that I think about it, this isn't even love. I guess just a big crush. He'd have to be crazy to me._ She sighs as a single tear runs down her her cheek.

_Am I crazy or falling in love _

_Is it real or just another crush_

_____________________________________________________________

Inuyasha senses that he is getting closer to her. He stops when he smells a familar saltiness in the air. _Oh no, is she crying?_ He literally begins to fly in her direction his feet barely hitting the ground. In minutes, he is among the trees around the pond. She sobs into her hands. The scent off her tears practically burns his nose. Actually, a tear traces a line down his face as well. _A-am I crying?_ He wipes it away, along with the thought. He begins to walk forward, accidently stepping on a twig.

Kagome jumps, turning his direction. She glances his way and quickly tries to wipe away her tears. Inuyasha can't help but stare. _Kagome_ He can't take his eyes off her. "Breathtaking" He mutters to himself.

_Do you catch your breath _

_When I look at you_

He walks toward her shaking figure. He reaches for her shoulder, but her icy voice stops him.

"Don't touch me." She says so low, Inuyasha had to strain his ears to here it all.

"..." Her response startles him.

"Go. Just go. I'm sure you'd rather be with _Kikyou_ anyways." She scoots away from him.

"What the hell gave you that idea?" He says reaching for her shoulder again. She anticipates it, and jerks forward. A little to hard because she fell forward. Unable to catch herself, she falls face forward into the water.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha shouts pulling a gasping Kagome out of the water. After catching her breath, she scrambles to her feet away from Inuyasha.

"Kagome, what's wrong? And why won't you let me touch you?" He looks stunned.

"You shouldn't even want to look at me right now. I look _repulsive_, remember?"

Inuyasha takes a step back. He had almost forgotten about that. "I-"

"Bull, Inuyasha. Don't even try that shit with me!" Kagome pants.

"It's not shit! I-I didn't mean it the way it sounded. It's just that..." Inuyasha looks away.

"Why are you holding back Inuyasha!" Kagome retorts.

_Are you holding back_

_ Like the way I do_

"You want me to stop holding back?!" He shouts. "Fine! I lied okay. You looked like Kikyou! Is that what you want me to say!" He lets out all frustration stepping closer with each word.

_Cause I'm trying, trying to walk away _

_But I know this crush aint going away_

"..." More tears pour out of her eyes as he backs her up into a tree.

"I hope it's not, 'cause you don't look like her!" He shouts two feet from her face. He walks closer and cups her hands in his. "You weren't ugly, hell, you were beautiful! Are beautiful!

"Inuyasha w-" He cuts her off.

"No, you don't look like her." Inuayasha whispers. "You two look completely different. You look way better than Kikyou." A smile forms across his face.

Kagome stops sobbing and a smile plays on her face, too. "Inu-" His index finger goes to her lips, silencing her. He lean forward, and gently places his lips on hers, falling into deep bliss.

After several moments, they finally dislatch from each others faces. Kagome turns away and looks down, her cheeks a light shade of pink.

"Inuyasha, do you mean that?" She still can't look him in the face. He pulls her face to meet his gaze. Suddenly neither one can tear their eyes away. Her brown eyes can't look away from his magical, amber orbs.

"Yes." He whispers softly.

"Oh, Inuyasha!" She wraps her arms around his neck and holds him tightly.

Inuyasha feels extra pressure at his upper arm. "Oh, yeah. Here's your glove."

She takes it and looks at her glove. "It's covered in mud."

"I had accident." He looks away embarassed.

Kagome looks at Inuyasha, and realizes he's covered in mud. "What happened to you?"

"Feh, it was nothing." Inuyasha smirks. "Let's go before you catch a cold."

* * *

Thanx 4 reading!! Plz review!!


End file.
